JAG: The Musical
by Browneyeez
Summary: Secrets people are back (not a sequel) in this fantasy seen though the eyes of Little AJ - FINAL CHAPTER (please read and review)
1. Little AJ's Fever

**LITTLE AJ'S FEVER**

I do not own the JAG characters. I do however own Sam and Ashlyn.  The songs that are used are not mine. I have to give credit to some of the best song writers out there for them.  See the end of the chapter.  We all know the disclaimers so please remember them as you read so I don't have to type this at the start of every chapter.

This is not a sequel to Secrets, there is one coming.  This is just something that popped into my twisted mind while listening to one too many show tunes.  For the purpose of making sense, I would image this takes place before the Valentine's chapter.  But it is not really happening. The songs are being sung they are not background. Enjoy and please review.  ==============================================================================================================================

**LITTLE AJ'S BEDROOM**

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaammeeeeeeeeee!" Little AJ cried out at 3am.

"AJ, what's wrong?" Harriet asked rushing to his room.

"I have a drum in my head." Little AJ replied, rubbing his forehead.

Harriet went to her son's side and felt his forehead.

"Bud, he's burning up." Harriet called out. "Bring the thermometer."

"On the way honey," Bud replied. "Hey buddy, what's wrong?"

"Daddy, I don't feel good." Little AJ replied.

"AJ, hold still so mommy can take your temperature," Harriet advised. "Bud, it's 103."

"I'll get car, we'll take him to emergency." Bud said.  

"I'm calling Ashlyn." Harriet said. "Wait here with AJ."

Harriet went and called Ashlyn, it was good having a doctor in the "family".  Twenty minutes later Ashlyn arrived.

"Ashlyn, I didn't mean for you to come here." Harriet apologized.

"Harriet, it's fine.  Of course I would come right over." Ashlyn smiled. They went up to Little AJ's room.

"Hi, AJ," Ashlyn said softly. "Mommy told me you feel funny, you want to show me?"

"Here," Little AJ replied, pointing to his head.

"Can I take look?" Ashlyn asked and Little AJ just nodded.

Ashlyn checked his ears and throat.  She then took his temperature again.

"He's got an infection," Ashlyn announced. "AJ, I am going to give you something to make you feel better, ok."

Ashlyn gave him some antibiotics, tucked him in and went to Harriet and Bud.

"He should be fine." Ashlyn smiled. "Why don't you guys get some sleep, I'll watch him."

"Ashlyn we can't ask you to do that." Bud replied.

"You're not asking, I'm offering. Now go on." Ashlyn smiled.

Harriet and Bud relented and went to their room.  Ashlyn sat in the rocker next to AJ and put a cool compress on his head.  It might take some time, but Ashlyn was confident that the fever would be short lived.  Little AJ was a bit restless but finally he settled down and fell asleep.

**INSIDE LITTLE AJ'S HEAD**

Little AJ was suddenly transported to the JAG offices, he wasn't sure how he got there but there he was.  No one could see him, so he just wandered around and watched the grown-ups.

Good morning Admiral." Tiner said. "How are you today?"

"Well Tiner, I am having a great day." AJ replied.

"Really Sir, that's good to hear." Tiner smiled, "Any reason for it?"

"Just look out the window son." AJ said.

"It's the parking lot Sir." Tiner replied.

"No Tiner, really look." AJ said and then began singing.

**_"OH WHAT A BEAUTIFUL MORNING_**

**_OH WHAT A BEAUTIFUL DAY_**

**_I'VE GOT A WONDERFUL FEELING_**

**_EVERYTHING'S GOING MY WAY"_**

"I think I understand what you mean Sir." Tiner smiled.

"Good, now go get me those requisitions to sign." AJ smiled and went to his office. 

_That's strange Uncle Jason calls Uncle AJ, Admiral, that's not his name. They all call him, Admiral. Maybe they call him that because he's like the daddy. Little AJ thought as he walked around; he saw his mommy sitting at her desk. _

"Good morning Colonel, how are you today?" Harriet asked.

"Fine Harriet, how are you?" Mac asked.

"Very well, Ma'am." Harriet replied.

"Oh Harriet before I forget, would you be able to do some research for me?" Mac asked.

"Of course, I would be happy to." Harriet smiled and took the folder from Mac.

"Is Harm in yet?" Mac asked.

"Not yet Ma'am," Harriet replied.

"Oh, it's just as well." Mac sighed.

"Is everything okay?" Harriet asked.

"I guess so." Mac replied.

"If you need to talk, you know where I am." Harriet smiled.

"Thanks, Harriet." Mac said and went to her office.

_Hmmm, Auntie Mac is always looking for Uncle Harm.  I wonder why? Little AJ thought as he went to the elevators._ Oh there's daddy with Uncle Harm and Uncle Sturgis.  I wonder what they are talking about.__

"Harm good to see you on time for a change." Sturgis joked.

"You have no idea." Harm whined.

"What's the problem Sir?" Bud asked.

"I just hate mornings." Harm groaned. 

"What do you mean?" Sturgis said.

"Well…" Harm began and sang.

**_"Oh! How I Hate To Get Up In The Morning,  
Oh! How I'd love to remain in bed  
For the hardest blow of all is to hear the bugler call:  
'You've got to get up, you've got to get up,  
You've got to get up this morning!'"  
Someday I'm going to murder the bugler  
Someday they're going to find him dead  
I'll amputate his reveille and stomp upon it heavily  
And spend the rest of my life in bed!  
A bugler in the navy is the luckiest of men  
He wakes the boys at five and then goes back to bed again  
He doesn't have to blow again until the afternoon  
If ev'rything goes well with me I'll be a bugler soon!  
"Oh! How I Hate To Get Up In The Morning,  
Oh! How I'd love to remain in bed  
For the hardest blow of all is to hear the bugler call:  
'You've got to get up, you've got to get up,  
You've got to get up this morning!'"  
Oh! How I Hate To Get Up In The Morning,  
Oh! How I'd love to remain in bed"_**

"But Sir, you don't get up to reveille." Bud reminded him.

"I know that, I was just explaining how I feel." Harm replied.

"Harm, you just have to get used to it." Sturgis laughed. "It's not like this is your first day on the job."

"Good morning Sirs," Gunnery Sergeant Galindez said.

"Morning Gunny," They all replied.

"The Admiral would like to see you all ASAP." Gunny advised them.

"Thank you Gunny," They replied in unison.

_Uncle Harm is funny.  Little AJ laughed,__ that time I stayed with him and Auntie Mac, it took us forever to get him to wake up.  __Hmmm, the Uncle AJ wants to see them a sap.  I wonder why he wants them to be trees.  _

**AJ'S OFFICE**

Little AJ followed them all to the Admiral's office and noticed everyone was already there.  _I wonder what Miss Ashlyn and Miss Sam are doing here.  I know they aren't in the navy._  Little AJ looked around the room and saw a figure standing to the side. _That's Mr. Webb, daddy sighs every time his name is mentioned._

"Reporting as ordered," Harm said for the group.

"At ease," AJ replied.

"Excuse me Admiral, why are we here?" Sam said referring to her and Ashlyn.

"I'm glad you asked," AJ smiled. "I have a surprise."

"And Webb's here, do we even want to know?" Harm mumbled.

"I'm as much in the dark as the rest of you." Webb replied.

"May I continue?" AJ asked sarcastically.

"Sorry Sir," Harm apologized.

"Now as I was saying, I have a surprise." AJ began. "We are all going to New York for the weekend."

"Are you serious?" Coates asked.

"Yes Petty Officer, I am." AJ replied.

"Sir, why are we going to New York?" Mac asked.

"Does it matter?" AJ asked. "We have an all expense paid trip, the best hotel, theatre and sightseeing."

"All expense paid? I wonder who did that." Sturgis mused.

"I have no idea," AJ replied. "It's not my dream."

"Excuse me Sir?" Tiner questioned. "What's not your dream?"

"I have no idea why I just said that." AJ answered shaking his head. "Anyway, we leave tomorrow morning from Union Station at 7am."

"This is going to be so exciting." Harriet said.

"AJ, why am I included?" Webb asked.

"I don't know, but I have reservations for everyone." AJ replied. "If there is nothing else, you are all dismissed."

_Wait a second, Little AJ thought. __How can they all be going to __New York__? Who's going to watch me? Why is it that I seem to disappear every time my parents have something to do? Maybe Uncle Mikey will come watch me. Hey, where did everyone go? It's just me and Uncle AJ, I better go find them._

**THE BULL PEN**

Little AJ left Big AJ's office in search of the others.  He found them all gathered around Gunny's desk talking about the upcoming trip.

"I've never been to New York," Coates said.

"You'll love it." Sam smiled. "It's amazing."

"That's right you guys went to school there." Gunny stated.

"Yes we did.  It will be great to go back." Ashlyn said.

"So, Webb will you be able to come?" Harm asked.

"He better," Sam said mischievously under her breath.

"I think I can make it." Webb said flatly.

"This is going to be such a great weekend," Bud said.

"Well, you know what they say about New York," Mac smiled.

"No what?" They all asked.

"It's a wonderful town," Sturgis answered and began to sing.

**_"_****_New York_********_New York_****_ a wonderful town_**

**_The _****_Bronx_****_ is up but the _**_Battery_******_'s down._**

**_The people ride in a hole in the ground_**

**_New York_********_New York_**_ it's a wonderful town_****

**_The Famous places to visit are so many_**

**_Or so the guidebooks say_**

**_I told my grandpa I wouldn't miss on any_**

**_So we'll be on our way_**

**_Gotta_****_ see the whole town_**

**_Right from _****_Yonkers_****_ on down to the bay_**

**_Soon we'll be on our way_**

**_New York_********_New York_**_ a wonderful town_****

**_The _****_Bronx_****_ is up but the _**_Battery_******_'s down_**

**_The people ride in a hole in the ground_**

**_New York_********_New York_**_ it's a wonderful town_****

**_We've sailed the seas_**

**_And been the world over_**

**_We've been to Mandalay_**

**_We've seen the Sphinx_**

**_Ans_****_ seen the cliffs of Dover_**

**_But we can safely say_**

**_The most fabulous sight_**

**_Is _****_New York_**_ by the light of the day_****

**_And we're on our way_**

**_New York_********_New York_**_ a wonderful town_****

**_The _****_Bronx_****_ is up but the _**_Battery_******_'s down_**

**_The people ride in a hole in the ground_**

**_New York_********_New York_**_ it's a wonderful town"_****

"It is a wonderful town Sir," Gunny said with a smile.  

"You know what this means don't you?" Mac smiled.

The next thing Little AJ saw amazed him.  His Auntie Mac, Uncle Harm, parents and everyone else started spinning around.  Then he heard them begin to sing…

**_"We're going on the town_**

**_We're kickin' back the traces_**

**_We're gonna do the places_**

**_We've never done before_**

**_We're going on the loose_**

**_We're blowin' all our dough in_**

**_And we'll keep right on goin'_**

**_As if no one before had any fun before_**

**_Hot spots swank spots roofs and cellars_**

**_We're smart girls_**

**_And we're slick fellers_**

**_We're gonna paint it red_**

**_We'll fill 'em up and then drink 'em down_**

**_We'll have a ball alright_**

**_Cause, we're going on the town!"_**

_Even Mr. Webb is singing_, Little AJ thought with astonishment.  _Uncle Gunny just threw Miss Ashlyn in the air; I hope she doesn't get hurt.  There's Miss Sam on Mama's desk about to do a flip, Mr. Webb better catch her.  Oh wow, Auntie Mac and Uncle Harm look so neat I wonder how they learned to tap like that.  Daddy just swung mama around in her chair, how come they never let me do that?  Oh look, Uncle Jason and Miss Jenfer are doing a little sailor dance together.  Boy, they have fun at work._

"Well, I guess we better get back to work." Sturgis remarked.

"At least we won't have to hand off any cases." Harm stated.

"I know, we're only missing Friday." Mac commented.

"I don't even know what to pack." Coates mentioned to Ashlyn and Sam.

"Bring casual for day time and dressy for evening." Ashlyn replied.

"I would pack something sexy," Sam said with a smile.

"I hear that," Mac laughed. "This is going to be a very interesting weekend."

**REALITY**

Little AJ's eyelids were moving so fast.  His imagination was in overdrive.  Ashlyn refreshed the compress and Little AJ turned over and continued his dream.

===============================================================================================================================

Song List

Oh What A Beautiful Morning (Oklahoma) Rodgers and Hammerstein

Oh How I Hate To Get Up In The Morning (This is the Army) - Irving Berlin 

New York, New York It's A wonderful town (On The Town) - Betty Comden and Adolph Green

On The Town (On The Town) Betty Comden and Adolph Green 


	2. On the Train

**ON THE TRAIN**

Thanks to Lexxi for the suggestion of putting the songs at the end of each chapter.

===============================================================================================================================

**LITTLE AJ'S HEAD**

_Now how did I get here? Little AJ wondered.  He was walking around Union Station in his pajamas. _You would think someone would notice that I am here_.  All of a sudden he saw a woman racing through the station. __That looks like Miss Bobbie. _

Bobbie Latham was hurrying to meet the group, no one knew she was joining them.  She received a ticket in the mail and was told her friends from JAG would be there as well.  She was running late because she had to stop off at her office first and leave some instructions for her staff.  She approached the group although they did not see her coming.  She was about to call out good morning but instead…

**_Pardon me, boy   
Is that the _****_Chattanooga_****_ choo choo?   
(yes...Yes...) Track twenty-nine   
Boy, you can gimme a shine   
Can you afford   
To board _****_Chattanooga_****_ choo choo?   
I've got my fare   
And just a trifle to spare   
You leave the Union Station 'bout a quarter to four   
Read a magazine and then you're in Baltimore   
Dinner in the diner   
Nothing could be finer   
Than to have your ham an' eggs at Lindy's Diner   
When you hear the whistle blowin' eight to the bar   
Then you know that Philly is not very far   
Shovel all the coal in   
Gotta keep it rollin'   
Woo, woo, Chattanooga there you are   
So Chattanooga choo choo   
Won't you choo-choo me home?   
_**_Chattanooga_******_ choo choo   
Won't you choo-choo me home?   
_**_Chattanooga_******_ choo choo_**

"Bobbie, what are you doing here?" Sturgis asked, 

"I got a ticket in the mail saying to meet you all here." Bobbie replied. 

"Have we figured out who our benefactor is?" Mac asked.

"Not a clue," Meredith replied.

"Well since we're all here, maybe we should get on the train." Harm suggested.

They started to pick up their things when a porter called out, "Chegwidden!"

"I'm AJ Chegwidden, how can I help you?" AJ asked.

"If you and your group will follow me, we have a private car for you." The porter said.

"A what?" Sam said, "You're kidding." 

"No ma'am, please follow me." The porter replied.

The group followed the porter to the second to last car of the train.  It was obvious that it did not fit in with the rest of the cars.  It was almost a throw back to the Victorian trains of another time.

"This is beautiful," Coates said in awe.

"Is that velvet?" Harriet asked touching the seat.

"I think so," Meredith stated.

"This is too wild." Tiner said.

"And you have no idea who set this all up?" Ashlyn asked.

"Not at all, I suggest we just enjoy it." AJ smiled.

"Will you look at this," Harm said.

Little AJ hopped on the train with them.  He still couldn't understand why no one noticed him.  He looked around the car.  The seats were red velvet with gold accents.  The windows were etched with beautiful designs and at one end of the car was a little bar complete with breakfast.  In the front was a section of seats, two by two.  Towards the back was a circular banquette with a table.  The men sat in the front of the car, while the ladies opted for the table area in the back.  Little AJ walked back and forth not really understanding the conversations.

"So, how are things with you and Gunny?" Harriet asked.

"They're going well." Ashlyn smiled.

"What about you, Sam? Anyone special?" Meredith asked.

"Not really," Sam shrugged.

"Harriet, how are things going with Bud?" Mac asked.

"Better than ever," Harriet beamed. "What about you and Harm? Now, that he has his memories in tact?"

"Our friendship is on the right road." Mac said with an inward smile.

"Would you listen to yourselves?" Meredith admonished. "Going well, not really, on the right road, what are you talking about here? A car trip or the possibilities of love and romance?" 

"Meredith, what are you talking about? I don't have anyone." Sam stated.

"Same with me," Coates added.

"None of us have really found the right person," Mac commented

"I can't seem to figure out what I want." Bobbie stated.

"Girls, take it from me.  Love changes everything." Meredith began…

**_Love, Love changes everything  
Hands and faces,  
Earth and sky,  
Love, Love changes everything  
How you live and  
How you die  
Love Can make the summer fly,  
Or a night Seem like a lifetime.  
Yes, Love, Love changes everything  
How you I tremble, At his name.  
Nothing in the World will ever   
Be the same.  
Love, Love changes everything  
Days are longer,  
Words mean more.  
Love, Love changes everything  
Pain is deeper, than before.  
Love, Will turn your world around,  
And that world Will last for ever.  
Yes, Love, Love changes everything,  
Brings you glory, Brings you shame.  
Nothing in the World will ever  
Be the same.  
Off, Into the world we go,  
Planning futures, Shaping years.  
Love, Bursts in, and suddenly  
All our wisdom Disappears.  
Love, Makes fools of everyone  
All the rules We make are broken.  
Yes, Love, Love changes everyone.  
Live or perish In its flame.  
Love will never, Never let you  
Be the same._**

_What is she talking about? Little AJ wondered.  __How can your face and hands change? Grownups are weird, you can't change your hands. They are stuck to your arms. And changing the sky? The teacher at Sunday school said God made the sky, only he can change it. These adults have a lot to learn. He walked to the front of the car where the men were sitting. They confused him even more._

"Bobbie being here was a big surprise," Harm stated.

"I was shocked. I haven't seen her in a long time." Sturgis said.

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?" Gunny asked.

"I wish I knew," Sturgis sighed.

"Excuse me, would anyone care for some coffee?" The porter interrupted.

"That would be nice," AJ replied.

"If you don't mind asking, how do you all know each other?" The porter asked.

"We'll the majority of us are in the navy.  Gunny here's a marine and Clayton here works for the State Department." Harm replied.

"Really, in the navy? What made you join?" The porter asked with genuine interest.

"Well that's easy…" Tiner replied and the Navy men stood up…

**_We joined the Navy to see the world  
And what did we see?  
We saw the sea  
We saw the Pacific and the Atlantic  
But the Atlantic isn't romantic  
And the Pacific isn't what it's cracked up to be  
We joined the Navy to do or die  
But we didn't do and we didn't die  
We were much too busy looking at the ocean and the sky  
And what did we see?  
We saw the sea  
We saw the Atlantic and the Pacific  
But the Pacific isn't terrific  
And the Atlantic isn't what it's cracked up to be  
They tell us that the Admiral  
Is as nice as he can be  
But we never see the Admiral  
Because the Admiral has never been to sea  
We joined the Navy to see the girls  
And what did we see?  
We saw the sea  
Instead of a girl or two in a taxi  
We were compelled to look at the Black Sea  
Seeing the Black Sea isn't what it's cracked up to be  
Sailing, sailing home again  
To see the girls upon the village green  
Then across the foam again  
To see the other seas we haven't seen  
We owe the Navy an awful lot  
For they taught us how to do the Sailor's Hornpipe  
And they showed us how to tie a sailor's knot  
But more than that, they showed us the sea  
We never get seasick sailing the ocean  
We don't object to feeling the motion  
We're never seasick but we are awful sick of sea_**

"But you really do love it?" The porter asked.

"You better believe it!" They all replied.

"What about you gunny?" The porter asked.

"Me, I am proud to be a United States Marine," Gunny said with gusto….

**_From the Halls of Montezuma  
To the shores of _****_Tripoli_****_  
We fight our country's battles  
On the land as on the sea.  
First to fight for right and freedom  
And to keep our honor clean;  
We are proud to claim the title  
Of _****_United States_****_ Marines.  
Our flag's unfurled to every breeze  
From dawn to setting sun;  
We have fought in every clime and place  
Where we could take a gun.  
In the snow of far-off Northern lands  
And in sunny tropic scenes;  
You will find us always on the job --  
The United States Marines.  
Here's health to you and to our Corps  
Which we are proud to serve;  
In many a strife we've fought for life  
And never lost our nerve.  
If the Army and the Navy  
Ever look on Heaven's scenes,  
They will find the streets are guarded  
By _****_United States_****_ Marines. _**

"And you just work for the State Department." The porter said unimpressed.

"Yeah, I _just work for them." Webb replied sarcastically. The porter walked away and returned a few moments later with their coffee._

**BACK TO REALITY – 7am**

"How's he doing?" Harriet asked walking into Little AJ's room.

"He's still has a fever," Ashlyn replied. "But he is also having one hell of a dream.  His REM stage is unbelievable."

"Is that ok?" Harriet asked with concern.

"It's fine, don't worry." Ashlyn smiled.

"Can I bring you some coffee?" Harriet offered.

"That would be wonderful." Ashlyn said. "Listen, I'm off from work today. You guys go head to work. I can stay." 

"Ashlyn this is so nice of you. We really appreciate it." Harriet said.

"It's my pleasure, that's what friends are for." Ashlyn smiled.

===============================================================================================================================

Song list

Chattanooga Choo Choo – Glenn Miller

Love Changes Everything (Aspects of Love) Andrew Lloyd Webber

We Joined the Navy (Follow the Fleet) – Irving Berlin

The Marine Hymn - LZ Phillips and Jacques Offenbach 


	3. Arriving in New York

**ARRIVING IN ****NEW YORK******

=============================================================================================================================

Little AJ sighed softly in his sleep.  Ashlyn checked on him and arranged the blankets around him.  She brushed the hair off his forehead and gave him an alcohol bath in hopes of breaking the fever.  

**INSIDE LITTLE AJ'S HEAD**

The train pulled into New York's Pennsylvania station.  The group got up to get their things when a man stepped into the car.  

"Good afternoon and welcome to New York. My name is Charles, if you would follow me, the cars are waiting." Charles announced.

"What about our bags?" Ashlyn asked.

"The bellman from the hotel will gather them for you.  Please follow me." Charles smiled.

The group looked at each other, shrugged and followed Charles.  Up the stairs and out onto 7th Avenue and 32nd Street.  

"Where are we going?" Mac asked Charles.

"You'll see," Charles replied.

The group filed into the waiting limos and off they went. _Weeee__, Little AJ screamed, he was riding on top of the limo. __This is so much fun. The limos stopped in front of the Plaza Hotel, on Fifth Avenue and Central Park South.  _

**THE PLAZA HOTEL**

Located on Manhattan's fabled Fifth Avenue, The Plaza reigns over New York with a majestic grace and glamour. Built in 1907, it was originally a residence for New York's wealthiest people. Today, The Plaza is the place to stay for visiting kings, presidents, ambassadors, stars of stage, screen and sports, as well as business executives and travelers from all parts of the world. The group got out and walked up the stairs to the elegant and posh lobby

"I feel like the kid from Home Alone," Tiner laughed.

"Oh wow!" Coates said a bit too loud.

"Welcome," A manager said rushing up to them. "We are so honored by your visit.  If there is anything you need, just ask." 

"Thank you," AJ replied for the confused group.  "Exactly who do you thank for all this?"

"What does it matter?" The manager smiled "All that matters is…"

**_Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Put our service to the test  
Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie  
And we'll provide the rest  
Soup du jour  
Hot hors d'oeuvres  
Why, we only live to serve  
Try the grey stuff_**

**_It's delicious  
Don't believe me? Ask the dishes  
They can sing, they can talk   
After all, this is _****_New York_******

**_A room here is never second best  
Go on, and check it out _**

**_Take a glance and then you'll  
Be our guest  
Be our guest  
Be our guest!  
  Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Get your worries off your chest  
Let us say for your delight  
We've an array; of things tonight   
How could anyone be gloomy and depressed?  
We'll make you shout "encore!"  
And send us out for more  
So, be our guest!  
 Be our guest!  
 Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Our command is your request  
It's been a pleasure to have you here  
And we're obsessed  
 Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Please, be our guest!_**

"I think I'm going to like it here." Harm stated.

"We knew you would," The bellman said…

**_When you wake Ring for Drake  
Drake will bring your tray   
When you're through Mrs. Pugh  
Comes and takes it away.   
We have but one request  
Please put us to the test   
We know you're gonna like it here  
 We hope you understand Your wish is our command  
We know you're gonna like It here_**

The group did not need to register.  Everything had been taken care of.  They were taken to their floor and were in shock when they each entered the rooms.

"Oh my god we all have suites." Ashlyn squealed.

"Ashlyn," Sam called from the next room, "This has got to be the best view."

Everyone came running into Sam's suite to see the incredible of Central Park.  

"God, I love this city." Sam smiled at Ashlyn.

"I know what you mean." Ashlyn replied and they began…

**_NYC What is it about you   
You're big, You're loud, You're tough_**

**_NYC, I go years without you   
Then I Can't get Enough   
Enough of the cab drivers answering back   
In the language far from pure   
Enough of frankfurters answering back   
Brother, you know you're in NYC   
Too busy, Too crazy, Too hot   
Too cold,  Too late  I'm sold   
Again On NYC   
The shadows at sundown   
The roofs, That scrape The sky   
NYC   
The rich and the rundown   
The parade Goes by   
What other town has the Empire State   
And stays open way past two   
No other town in The whole wide world    
Can half compare To you   
Oh NYC   
You make 'em all postcards   
You crowd You cramp   
You're still The champ   
Amen For NYC   
The shimmer of Times Square   
The pulse  The drive!   
The city's bright_**

**_As a penny arcade   
It blinks, it tilts, it rings   
Oh, NYC   
The whole world keeps coming   
By bus By train   
You can't Explain   
Their yen For  NYC   
NYC You're standing room only   
You crowd  You cramp   
You're still The champ   
Amen For NYC_**

"So what do we do first?" Harm asked.

"What ever we do, I suggest we meet back here at four." Webb suggested.

"I would like to go to ground zero." AJ stated.

"I'll go with you." Meredith replied and they left.

"I'd like to go for a ride through Central Park." Harriet said.

"Honey we can do that later, when the sun goes down." Bud replied.

"I think I am going to go for a walk through Central Park." Sam announced and left.

"Gunny, are you up for some window shopping?" Ashlyn asked. 

"Sure, let's go." Gunny replied and they left.

"I've always wanted to see Lincoln Center," Coates informed the group.

"You know, so have I." Tiner smiled and off they went.

"Harm, have you ever been to the top of the Empire State Building?" Mac asked.

"No, why don't we go check it out?" Harm said and they left.

"Bobbie, how about we go for check out the Metropolitan Museum of Art?" Sturgis suggested.

"That sounds great." Bobbie replied and they left.

"Harriet, let's not wait until later, let's go take that carriage ride now." Bud smiled and hand in hand they left.

_Poor Mr. Webb, everybody left him.  I guess he could go back to his room and watch cartoons. Little AJ thought, as he watched Webb walk out of Sam's suite and down the hall to his own.  Webb looked around the opulent suite and sighed. "What in the hell am I doing here?" He said out loud.  __Ohhh__, Mr. Webb said a bad word, Little AJ giggled.  The maid walked into the suite._

"Oh excuse me Sir, I came to unpack." The maid stated. "I thought you had all left."

"No, I'm still here." Webb replied.

"Well, it's an amazing city, why not go for a walk?" The maid suggested.

"I have some thinking to do." Webb replied. "I don't feel much like taking a walk."

"What do you have to think about?" The maid asked.

"It's hard to explain," Webb began, "It's about being alive…"

**_Someone to hold you too close,  
Someone to hurt you too deep,  
Someone to sit in your chair,  
To ruin your sleep . . .   
Someone to need you too much,  
Someone to know you too well,  
Someone to pull you through hell . . .  
Someone you have to let in.  
Someone whose feelings you spare,  
Someone who, like it or not, will want you to share  
A little a lot . . .   
Someone to crowd you with love,  
Someone to force you to care,  
Someone to make you come through,  
Who'll always be there, as frightened as you,  
Of being alive,  
Being alive, being alive  
Being alive.   
Somebody hold me too close,  
Somebody hurt me too deep,  
Somebody sit in my chair  
And ruin my sleep and make me aware  
Of being alive, being alive.   
Somebody need me too much,  
Somebody know me too well,  
Somebody pull me up short  
And put me through hell and give me support  
For being alive.  
Make me alive,  
Make me alive.  
Make me confused, mock me with praise,  
Let me be used, vary my days.  
But alone is alone, not alive.  
Somebody crowd me with love,  
Somebody force me to care,  
Somebody let me come through.  
I'll always be there, as frightened as you,  
To help us survive  
Being alive, being alive, being alive._**

"If you don't mind my asking, is that someone in New York?" The maid questioned.

"Right now she's walking through Central Park." Webb replied.

"Maybe you should find her." The maid advised.  Webb looked at the maid smiled and went in search of Sam.  
**BACK TO REALITY**

Ashlyn was downstairs fixing a cup of tea when the phone rang.

"Dr. Spaulding," She answered.

"Hi Ashlyn, how's my baby?" Harriet asked.

"His fever is down one degree.  He woke up a little while ago and I gave him some soup." Ashlyn replied.

"I can't thank you enough for this." Harriet said.

"Harriet, you never have to." Ashlyn replied. "I'll talk to you later.

=====================================================================================================

Song List – Some of the lyrics have been adjusted to accommodate the story.

Be Our Guest (Beauty and the Beast) - Alan Menken, Howard Ashman and Tim Rice

I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here (Annie) - Martin Charnin and Charles Strouse

N.Y.C (Annie) - Martin Charnin and Charles Strouse

Being Alive – (Company) Stephen Sondheim


	4. On The Town

**ON THE TOWN**

===============================================================================================================================

Sam walked through Central Park. It was one of her favorite places in the entire world.  When she was in college, she would take the subway uptown, walk around the park and clear her head.  As she approached Wollman Rink, she thought about the last month.  It was all so confusing, never had she felt this way for a man.  Little AJ had left Webb and caught up to Sam, _where is that music coming from?_ Little AJ wondered as he looked around for a band.  Little AJ watched as Sam looked over at the people skating and she began….

**_"I don't know how to love him.   
What to do, how to move him.   
I've been changed, yes really changed.   
In these past few days, when I've seen myself,   
I seem like someone else.  
I don't know how to take this.   
I don't see why he moves me.   
He's a man. He's just a man.   
And I've had so many men before,   
In very many ways,   
He's just one more.  
Should I bring him down?   
Should I scream and shout?   
Should I speak of love,   
Let my feelings out?   
I never thought I'd come to this.   
What's it all about?  
Don't you think it's rather funny,   
I should be in this position.   
I'm the one who's always been   
So calm, so cool, no lover's fool,   
Running every show.   
He scares me so.  
I never thought I'd come to this.   
What's it all about?  
Yet, if he said he loved me,   
I'd be lost. I'd be frightened.   
I couldn't cope, just couldn't cope.   
I'd turn my head. I'd back away.   
I wouldn't want to know.   
He scares me so.   
I want him so.   
I love him so."_**

_Poor Miss Sam, I wonder who she is talking about?  She looks sad. Maybe if she bought one of those balloons it would make her smile.  Too bad she can't hear me, I would tell her that would do it. Oh wow, there's Mr. Webb, what's he doing here? _

"Danaher," Webb called out.

"Webb, how did you find me?" Sam asked.

"I'm a spy, remember." Webb chuckled. "That day in London, you mentioned you liked to watch the skaters when you were in college."

"Oh," Sam replied and turned back to the skaters.

"Danaher, would you like to take a walk?" Webb asked and held out his hand.

_Oh this is gonna get mushy.  I don't want to see this. Little AJ said and ran off.  He ended up on the other side of the park.  __Hey, that's mommy and daddy!  That horse is cool._

"Bud, this is so much fun." Harriet laughed.

"I'm glad you suggested it." Bud replied.

"You're not tired are you?" Harriet asked.

"I'm fine, as long as I'm with you," Bud replied.

_More music?_ Little AJ thought. _Where is it coming from? What are they doing?_

"Well, Bud all I can say is…" Harriet began and Bud soon joined.

**_Wherever we go, whatever we do,  
we're gonna go through it together.  
We may not go far, but sure as a star,  
wherever we are, it's together.  
Wherever I go I know he goes.  
Wherever I go I know she goes.  
No fits, no fights, no feuds  
and no egos, Amigos, together!  
Through thick and through thin,  
all out or all in.  
And whether it's win, place or show.  
With you for me and me for you,  
we'll muddle through whatever we do.  
Together, wherever we go.  
Together  
Together  
Wherever  
Wherever  
Together, wherever we go!_**

"Bud, I love you very much," Harriet said.

"I love you too." Bud replied.

_Oh, what is it with these grownups? I gotta get out of here. They are going to kiss too. Little AJ groaned and ran towards Fifth Avenue.  As he ran down Fifth Avenue, he stopped dead in his tracks in front of FAO Schwartz.  Out front was a child's size Mercedes 450SL.  __It would be much easier to get around in this, Little AJ thought as he hopped in the car and drove off.  Cutting in and out around the masses of people, Little AJ made it down Fifth Avenue and saw Gunny and Ashlyn looking in the window at Tiffany's.  _Hey Uncle Gunny, Miss Ashlyn look at me!_ Little AJ called out as he sped by.  Naturally, they did not even hear him. Little AJ turned around and drove back to them._

"This store has some beautiful things," Gunny remarked looking in the window.

"It's nice, a lot of flash for too much cash if you ask me." Ashlyn replied.

"Hey Doc, there's something I have to tell you," Gunny began…

**_I get no kick from champagne_**

**_Mere alcohol doesn't thrill me at all_**

**_So tell me why should it be true_**

**_That I get a kick out of you_**

**_Some like the perfume from _****_Spain_****__**

**_I'm sure that if I took even one sniff_**

**_It would bore me terrifically too_**

**_But I get a kick out of you_**

**_Some like the bop-type refrain_**

**_I'm sure that if, I heard even one riff_**

**_It would bore me terrifically too_**

**_But I get a kick out of you_**

**_Some they may go for cocaine_**

**_I'm sure that if, I took even one sniff_**

**_It would bore me terrifically too_**

**_But I get a kick out of you_**

**_I get a kick every time I see you standing there before me_**

**_I get a kick though it's clear to see, you obviously do not adore me_**

**_I get no kick in a plane_**

**_Flying too high with some gal in the sky_**

**_Is my idea of nothing to do_**

**_But I get a kick out of you_**

"Oh Gunny not only do I adore you, but you have to know.  That first night when I went to your apartment to check your bandages, it was as if everything just snapped inside of me." Ashlyn said. 

"Snapped inside of you?" Gunny asked.

"Oh, yes." Ashlyn smiled…

**_Never could carry a tune_**

**_Never knew where to start_**

**_You came along, when everything was wrong        _**

**_And put a song in my heart_**

**_Dear when you smiled at me_**

**_I heard a melody_**

**_It haunted me from the start_**

**_Something inside of me, started a symphony_**

**_Zing! Went the strings of my heart_**

**_'Twas like a breath of spring_**

**_Heard a robin sing_**

**_'Bout a nest set apart_**

**_All nature seemed to be, in perfect harmony_**

**_Zing! Went the strings of my heart_**

**_Your eyes made skies blue again_**

**_What else could I do again_**

**_Keep repeating through again_**

**_I love you, I love you_**

**_I still recall the thrill_**

**_Guess I always will_**

**_I hoped will never depart_**

**_All nature seemed to be, in perfect harmony_**

**_Zing! Went the strings of my heart_**

Before he would have to witness another kiss, Little AJ quickly took off.  He rode down a bit and ended up at the Empire State Building.  He remembered that's where his Godparents were going

**THE ****EMPIRE********STATE********BUILDING**.  

He parked his little car and ran inside, up the elevators to the top.  Once he was there he started looking for his Auntie Mac and Uncle Harm.  _There they are. They are standing so close to each other, what's Uncle Harm's hand doing there? He never puts his arm around her waist._

"Mac, are you cold?" Harm asked pulling her closer.

"I'm okay," Mac replied. "This view is amazing."

"Yeah it is," Harm said looking at Mac.

"Harm," Mac laughed and kissed him.__

_Oh not again, Little AJ groaned.  I never ever saw them do that before.  Auntie Mac is looking funny at Uncle Harm, what's she saying?_

Mac looked deeply into Harm's face…

**_Perhaps I had a wicked childhood  
Perhaps I had a miserable youth  
But somewhere in my wicked, miserable past  
There must have been a moment of truth_**

**_For here you are, standing there, loving me  
Whether or not you should  
So somewhere in my youth or childhood  
I must have done something good_**

**_Nothing comes from nothing_**

**_Nothing ever could  
So somewhere in my youth or childhood_**

**_I must have done something good_**

**_Something good_**

Harm kissed Mac and looked into her eyes…

**You are my lucky star.   
I saw you from, afar.   
Two lovely eyes at me,   
They were gleaming,beaming   
I was starstruck.   
You're all my lucky charms.   
I'm lucky in your arms.   
You've opened heaven?sportal   
Here on earth, for this poor mortal. **

**You are my lucky star.**

_Oh they are going to kiss again, AJ thought and covered his eyes. _I can't take anymore of this. I'm going. _Little AJ left them kissing at the Empire State Building, he decided to see what else he could find. He went down to his Mercedes which was still parked out front.  Surprisingly, it was the only car in the area that did not have a love note from one of New York's finest.  Those love notes usually start at around $50.  _

After Little AJ left Mac and Harm he drove around and saw Bobbie and Sturgis walking hand in hand.

"What a coup that was, I had no idea there was a Monet exhibit." Sturgis remarked.

"Those gardens at Giverny are so beautiful." Bobbie replied.

"They weren't the most beautiful things in the museum." Sturgis smiled.

"Thank you, that's probably the nicest thing anyone has every said to me." Bobbie replied.

_Oh here's that music again, this has got to be one of the silliest places.   _

"Bobbie, I've been thinking a lot lately," Sturgis began…

**_You were meant for me_**

**_I was meant for you!_**

**_Nature patterned you, an' when she was done_**

**_You were all the sweet things rolled in one!_**

**_You're like a plaintive melody_**

**_that_****_ never lets me free_**

**_I'm content, the angels must have sent you_**

**_And they meant you just for me!_**

**_You . . . were . . . meant . . . for me!_**

**_I . . . was . . . meant . . . for you!_**

**_I'm content,_**

**_The angels must have sent you_**

**_And they meant you_**

**_Just for me!_**

"Sturgis, there is only one thing I have to say." Bobbie replied.

"If you're going to tell me that it's a mistake, I don't want to know." Sturgis interrupted.

"Don't interrupt me," Bobbie stated, "All I was going to say…"

**_You made me love you_****_   
_****_I didn't wanna do it   
I didn't wanna do it   
You made me want you   
And all the time you knew it   
I guess you always knew it   
You made me happy sometimes   
You made me glad   
But there were times   
You made me feel so bad   
You made me cry for   
I didn't wanna tell you   
I didn't wanna tell you   
I want some love that's true   
Yes, I do, 'deed I do   
You know I do   
Gimmie, gimmie, gimmie, gimmie what I cry for   
You know you've got the brand of kisses   
That I'd die for   
You know you made me love you_****__**

They kissed and continued walking back to the hotel.  Little AJ couldn't get away from them fast enough.  He was breaking speed records as he tried to get away from these adults.  He went back towards Lincoln Center.  Lincoln Center of the Performing Arts is home to 12 world renowned art companies.  The fifteen acre complex has a wonderful fountain in the center where people gather before seeing an event, to listen to an occasional outdoor concert or see an impromptu dance recital.  It was at this fountain that Tiner and Coates were sitting and talking.

_Finally, some normal grownups.__  Little AJ thought as he approached them.  _That fountain is cool, what's Miss Jenfer throwing in there?__

"Thanks for the penny, Jason." Coates said.

"What did you wish for?" Tiner asked.

"A lot of different things," Coates smiled.

"Anything you'd like to share?" Tiner asked.

"Why don't you make a wish?" Coates suggested.

"My wish already came true." Tiner smiled.

Little AJ just slapped his palm against his forehead, _this is not happening again.  Uncle Jason is goofy too.  Miss Jenfer has a silly look in her eyes, maybe she's got a sick eye like I did that time. Uncle Jason is kissing her, ewww.  After they broke their kiss, they began…___

**_Every kiss, every hug  
Seems to act just like a drug  
You're getting to be a habit with me  
Let me stay in your arms  
I'm addicted to your charms  
You're getting to be a habit with me  
I used to think your love was something I could take or leave alone  
But now I couldn't do without my supply  
I need you for my own  
Oh, I can't break away  
I must have you everyday  
As regularly as coffee or tea  
You've got me in your clutches and I can't break free  
You're getting to be a habit with me_**

Little AJ didn't stay to watch them kiss again.  He was getting a bit tired and figured he would head back to the hotel and take a nap in mommy and daddy's room. _They won't mind, I've slept in their room before_.  As he arrived at the hotel and looked around, he spotted his Uncle AJ and Miss Meredith walking though the lobby as well.  _Uncle AJ, here I am.  Why can't anyone see me?  What are they talking about?  _

"I'm glad we went down to Ground Zero," Meredith said.

"It's a solemn and sobering experience," AJ replied. 

"I remember when the towers went up," Meredith reminisced.

"Hard to believe that in a blink of an eye, it was all gone." AJ said. "It makes you realize not to take anything for granted."

"That is so true," Meredith replied.

"I just have to tell you…" AJ began.

**You're the top! You're the Colosseum,  
You're the top! You're the ****Louvre****Museum****,****  
You're a melody from a symphony by Strauss,  
You're a Bendel bonnet, a Shakespeare sonnet,  
You're Mickey Mouse.  
You're the ****Nile****, You're the Tow'r of ****Pisa****,****  
You're the smile on the Mona Lisa.  
I'm a worthless check, a total wreck, a flop,  
But if, Baby, I'm the bottom,   
You're the top!  
You're the top! You're Mahatma Ghandi.  
You're the top! You're Napolean brandy.  
You're the purple light of a summer night in ****Spain****,****  
You're the National Gall'ry, You're Garbo's sal'ry,  
You're cellophane.  
You're sublime, You're a turkey dinner.  
You're the time of the ****Derby**** winner.  
I'm a toy balloon that is fated soon to pop.  
But if, Baby, I'm the bottom,   
You're the top!**

AJ twirled Meredith around the lobby, Little AJ was amazed that this was actually happening and no one even minded.  Meredith then looked at AJ and continued…

**You're the top! You're a Waldorf salad.  
You're the top! You're a ****Berlin**** ballad.  
You're a baby grand of a lady and a gent.  
You're an old dutch master, You're Mrs. Aster,  
You're Pepsodent.  
You're romance, You're the steppes of ****Russia****,****  
You're the pants on a Roxy usher.  
I'm a lazy lout that's just about to stop,  
But if Baby, I'm the bottom,  
You're the top!  
You're the top! You're a dance in ****Bali****.  
You're the top! You're a hot tamale.  
You're an angel, you simply too, too, too diveen,  
You're a Botticelli, You're Keats, You're Shelley,  
You're Ovaltine.  
You're a boon, You're the dam at ****Boulder****,****  
You're the moon over Mae West's shoulder.  
I'm a nominee of the G.O.P. **

**But if, Baby, I'm the bottom,  
You're the top!**

Little AJ just shook his head, and the rest of the group walked into the lobby.  They had returned from the various points around the city.   As they walked to the elevators there was a silence among them that spoke volumes.  They were just about to get into the elevator when the manager approached them.

"How was your afternoon?" He asked.

"Wonderful, great, exciting," They chorused.

"Good to hear. Now you have reservations at Tavern on the Green at six and tickets for Les Miserables at 8." He said.

They all just looked at each other, who was their benefactor?  

"I guess we should get ready and meet back down here at 5:45." AJ instructed the group.  They all agreed, got into the elevator and went to their respective suites.

A short while later, the men were ready and met at the bar.  

"You got one too." Harm said pointing to Webb.

"I returned to my room and there was a tux in the closet." Webb replied.

"I've never worn a tux before." Gunny said.

"You all look dapper." AJ said.

"Sir, is this tie right?" Tiner asked.

"You know if we were left tuxes, I wonder what the women are going to be wearing." Sturgis mused.

"What can I get you gentlemen?" The bartender asked.  Each man placed his drink order and tried to make small talk while they waited.

"It's 5:30," Gunny said. "You think they'll be on time?

"Of course they won't." AJ laughed.

"So, are you men waiting for your significant others?" The bartender asked.

"Well, my wife is upstairs," Bud replied.

"And the rest of you?" He asked.

They just looked at each other, not knowing exactly how to respond.

"Well, you know there's nothing like having that special someone." The bartender smiled.

"Women, they are gonna make us late." Webb stated.

"True, but there's nothing like them," Harm smiled.

_Here we go again, Little AJ thought.  __Mommy and Daddy get angry when I sing my Barney songs and yet all these grownups do is sing and spin around.  Unbelievable.  AJ watched as the group of men sang about women._

**_There is nothin' like a dame,   
Nothin' in the world,  
There is nothin' you can name   
That is anythin' like a dame!  
We feel restless, we feel blue,  
We feel lonely and in grief,  
We feel ev'ry kind of feelin',  
But the feelin' of relief  
We feel hungry as the wolf felt  
When he met Red Hiding-hood  
What don't we feel?   
We don't feel good!  
There is nothin' like a dame,   
Nothin' in the world,  
There is nothin' you can name   
That is anythin' like a dame!  
Nothin' else was built the same,   
Nothin' in the world  
As the soft and wavy frame  
Like the silhouette of a dame!  
There is absolutely nothin' like a frame of a dame.  
There is nothin' you can name   
That is anythin' like a dame!_**

As the men finished the women were getting off the elevator.

"Your gowns are beautiful," Mac said.

"So is yours, that color is perfect for you." Harriet replied.

"Does anyone know where they came from?" Coates asked.

"I cannot believe I am in this get up." Sam sighed.

"Sam, you look beautiful," Ashlyn laughed.

"Ladies, I suggest we go meet the men." Meredith advised.

"The men," They all sighed.

**_We expect everyone of our crowd to make fun  
Of our proud protestations of faith in romance,  
And they'll say we're naïve as a babe to believe  
Every fable we hear from a person in pants.  
Fearlessly we'll face them and argue their doubts away,  
Loudly we'll sing about flowers in spring,  
Flatly we'll stand on our little flat feet and say  
Love is a grand and a beautiful thing!  
We're not ashamed to reveal   
The world famous feelin' we feel.  
We're as corny as _****_Kansas_****_ in August,   
We're as normal as blueberry pie.  
No more a smart little girl with no heart,  
We found us wonderful guys!  
We're in a conventional dither,  
With a conventional star in our eyes.  
And you will note there's a lump in the throat  
When we speak of the wonderful guys!  
We're as trite and as gay as a daisy in May,  
A cliché comin' true!  
We're bromidic and bright  
As a moon-happy night  
Pourin' light on the dew!  
We're as corny as _****_Kansas_****_ in August,  
High as a flag on the Fourth of July!  
If you'll excuse an expression we use,  
We're in love, we're in love,   
We're in love, we're in love,  
We're in love with wonderful guys!_**

Little AJ thought his head would explode. These people were crazy. He had taken all about all he could for one day.  He watched as the grownups walked out of the hotel and into the waiting limos.  Little AJ sat there shaking his head.

**BACK TO REALITY**

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Ashlyn said to the waking child.

"Fine, can I have some apple joose?" Little AJ asked.

"Sure," Ashlyn smiled and handed him the cup.

"We're my mommy?" Little AJ asked.

"She's at work," Ashlyn replied.

"She got a horse ride." Little AJ murmured and went back to sleep.

===============================================================================================================================

Song list:

I Don't Know How to Love Him (Jesus Christ Superstar) Andrew Lloyd Webber and Tim Rice

Together, Where ever we go (Gypsy) - by Jule Styne and Stephen Sondheim

I Get A Kick Out Of You (Anything Goes) - Cole Porter

Zing Went The Strings of My Heart (Thumbs Up) James F. Hanley  - Although Judy Garland made it famous.

Something Good (The Sound Of Music) – Rodgers and Hammerstein

You Are My Lucky Star (Broadway Melody 1936) Arthur Freed and Nacio Herb Brown

You Were Meant For Me (Broadway Melody 1929) Arthur Freed and Nacio Herb Brown 

You Made Me Love You (Broadway Melody 1938) James V. Monaco and Joseph McCarthy

You're Getting To Be A Habit With Me (42nd Street) – Al Dubin and Harry Warren

You're The Top – (Anything Goes) – Cole Porter

There Is Nothin' Like A Dame (South Pacific) Rodgers and Hammerstein

I'm In Love With A Wonderful Guy (South Pacific) Rodgers and Hammerstein


	5. A Night to Remember

**A NIGHT TO REMEMBER **================================================================================================================================

After Little AJ drank his apple juice, Ashlyn took his temperature and gave him another dose of antibiotics.  His temperature had dropped another degree and he was looking better.  He still wasn't back to his old self and once Ashlyn was finished he turned over and went back to sleep.

**INSIDE LITTLE AJ'S HEAD**

Little AJ watched as they returned to the hotel after seeing Les Miserables.  It was strange, instead of walking as a group; they were walking in pairs and not really speaking to each other. _This looks like people are going to be kissing again, AJ though.  __I don't get it.  _

"So what time should we meet in the morning?" Bud asked.

"Are we going to go out as a group?" Webb asked.

"How about 8, we can have breakfast and figure out what we are going to do." Harriet suggested.

"So early?" Coates groaned.

"It's not that early," Tiner laughed.

"There are a lot of things we can do.  I think 8 is a good idea." Gunny stated.

"What's wrong? You can't get up early?" Harm teased. 

"Look who's talking, king of the late risers." Mac shot back.

"I have an idea," Meredith suggested. "Why don't you all meet in my suite at 8?  I'll order up breakfast and we can discuss the day."

"That sounds like a great idea," Bobbie stated.

"It works for me," Sturgis concurred.

"Good, then we meet at 8." AJ stated.

"Sam, where are you going?" Ashlyn asked. 

"My room is non smoking. I'm going to go to the bar before I go up." Sam replied.

"Do you want some company?" Ashlyn asked.

"No thanks, you guys have a good night.  I'll see you in the morning." Sam replied and walked away.

They watched Sam walk away and they got into the elevator.  Little AJ was already up on the floor when the elevator doors opened.  He watched as each person went to their assigned room.  He then found a chair in the corridor and decided to sit and relax.  _Now what do I do? Everyone's going to sleep. _Little AJ settled back in the chair.  He was looking around and found the pattern of the wallpaper very interesting and was studying it when he heard a door open.  _Where's Mr. Webb going? Little AJ watched Webb walk down the corridor and push the down call button on the elevator panel__. Before Little AJ had a chance to follow Webb, he heard another door open.  _That's Uncle Gunny, where's he going? _AJ wondered.  He then watched Gunny quietly slip down the corridor to Ashlyn's room.  Little AJ ran down the corridor after Gunny to see what he was doing when he heard another door open.  Suddenly, he saw Tiner's head pop out of his door and look up and down the corridor.  Seeing that the coast was clear, Tiner snuck out of his room and slipped into Coates' room.  Little AJ tried to make it to that room but lo and behold another door opened.  _What_ _in the world is Auntie Mac wearing and where is she going? Little AJ wondered. _Mac was wearing a silk nightgown and matching robe.  She quickly made it down to the hallway, where Harm was waiting with the door open.  By the time all the doors had closed everyone had moved into another room.  __I don't get it they all changed rooms, why would they switch?  Little AJ decided to go down and see what Webb and Sam where up to.  _They have to be having a better time than everyone else who is just sleeping._ Little AJ mused and went to the bar._

In the bar, Little AJ saw Webb and Sam sitting at a corner table talking.  Sam was looking up at the ceiling and shaking her head and Webb was waving his hand.  Sam looked at Webb and rolled her eyes.  _Ooooo__, it looks like Miss Sam is about to let Mr. Webb have it, Little AJ giggled and ran over to hear better._

"Webb, you are such an arrogant jackass," Sam snapped.

"Must you always call me that?" Webb asked.

"What arrogant?" Sam smirked.

"No, jackass," Webb replied.

_Oooh__, if mommy heard them they would get a mouth full of soap, Little AJ thought._

"You think you know everything," Sam stated.

"You think you're always right." Webb snapped back.

"Webb, let me tell you something," Sam began…

**_Anything you can do, I can do better. I can do any thing better than you. (Sam)_**

**_No you can't. (Webb)_**

**_Yes I can. (Sam)_**

**_No you can't. (Webb)  
Yes I can. (Sam)   
No you can't (Webb)   
Yes I can, yes I can. (Sam)   
Anything you can be I can be greater. Sooner or later, I'm greater than you. (Sam)  
No, you're not (Webb) _**

**_Yes I am. (Sam)_**

**_No you're not. (Webb)  
Yes I am. (Sam)_**

**_No you're not. (Webb)  
Yes I am, yes I am. (Sam)   
I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker. I can do it quicker and get even sicker (Sam)_**

**_I can live on bread and cheese. (Webb)_**

**_And only on that?_****_ (Sam)  
Yes. (Webb)   
Well, so can a rat. (Sam)  
Anything you can reach, I can go higher. I can reach anything higher than you. (Webb)_**

**_Is that a height joke and No you can't. (Sam)_**

**_Yes I can. (Webb)  
No you can't. (Sam)_**

**_Yes I can. (Webb)_**

**_No you can't. (Sam)_**

**_Yes I can, yes I can (Webb).   
Anyone you can lick, I can lick faster. I can lick anyone faster than you. (Webb)_**

**_With your fist?_****_ (Sam)_**

**_With my feet._****_ (Webb)_**

**_With your feet?_****_ (Sam)_**

**_With an axe?_****_ (Webb)_**

**_No you can't. (Sam)_**

**_Yes I can, yes I can (Webb)   
Any school where you went, I could be master. I could be master much faster than you. (Webb)  
Can you spell? (Sam)   
No I can't. (Webb)_**

**_Can you add? (Sam)_**

**_No I can't. (Webb)_**

**_Can you teach? (Sam)_**

**_Yes I can, yes I can. (Webb)_**

**_Anything you can do, I can do better. I can do any thing better than you. (Sam)  
No you can't. (Webb)_**

**_Yes I can. (Sam)  
No you can't. (Webb)_**

**_Yes I can. (Sam)  
No you can't. (Webb)  
Yes I can, yes I can! (Sam)_**

With that, Sam got up poured a drink on Webb and left. Webb got up and left as well.  _Miss Sam is funny, Mr. Webb doesn't look to happy_.  Little AJ laughed and followed them to the elevator where they got into separate cars.  When the doors opened on their floor, Little AJ was waiting for them.  

"Webb, you better blot that before it stains." Sam smiled.

"How many times are you going to do that to me?" Webb asked.

"As many times as it takes," Sam laughed.

"Danaher, you're incorrigible." Webb smiled and they both went into his room.

_Another two switching, these people are crazy, Little AJ thought.  Before he knew it, it was morning and everyone was sneaking back to their room. _Ohh___, they're all switching again. ****_

"Morning Tiner, where were you?" Gunny asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Tiner replied and went into his room.

"Good morning, Mac. Sleep well?" Bobbie smiled.

"Yes, thank you." Mac replied and saw Sam, "You're up early, Sam."

"Oh me? I went for a smoke, what are you doing in the hallway?" Sam shot back.

"Well, see you in a bit," They all said at the same time and went into their rooms.

Just then the room service waiters arrived at Meredith's room to deliver the breakfast.  Big AJ opened the door and let them in. _Uncle AJ, even he changed rooms? Oh that food looks good, when was the last time I ate? Come to think of it, when was the last time I went potty? Pretty soon everyone showed up for breakfast._

"How did everyone sleep last night?" AJ asked.

"Good, fine, very well, like a baby…" They chorus.

Meredith then walked out of the bedroom into the living area.

"Good morning…" Meredith began.

**_Good Mornin'. Good Mornin'.   
We talked the whole night through.   
Good Mornin'. Good Mornin' to you._**

**_Good Mornin'. Good Mornin'.  
It's great to stay up late.   
Good Mornin'. Good Mornin' to you._**

**_So Good Mornin'._****_ Good Mornin'.  
Sunbeams will soon smile through.   
Good Mornin'. Good Mornin'  
To you and you and you and you._**

**_Good Mornin'. Good Mornin'.   
We've gabbed the whole night through.   
Good Mornin'. Good Mornin' to you._**

**_In the Mornin'... In the Mornin'.   
It's great to stay up late.   
Good Mornin'. Good Mornin' to you.   
So say Good Mornin'. Good Mornin'!  
Rainbows are shining through.   
Good Mornin'. Good Mornin'.   
Good Mornin' to you..._**

"You talked all night?" Ashlyn asked.

"It was wonderful," Meredith replied.

"So who wants breakfast?" AJ asked and they all attacked the food.

"Slow down Marine," Harm teased.

"I'm hungry," Mac replied.

"So what are we doing today?" Ashlyn asked.

"Anyone have a suggestion?" Gunny asked.

"We could take a bus tour around the city." Coates said showing the brochure.

"That could be fun." Harriet said.

"What about Ellis Island?" Bud suggested.

"I've never been there." Tiner replied.

"There's always the United Nations." Webb suggested.

"We could go to the Village." Sam said putting in her two cents.

"Anyone want to go to the Fashion District?" Bobbie asked.

"Not particularly." Sturgis teased.

"Ok, people we have a few suggestions, let's see if we can narrow it down." AJ stated.

"How about we just put the ideas in a hat and pick." Meredith suggested.

Just as Meredith was tearing up little slips of paper, Little AJ heard someone saying something to him….

**LITTLE AJ'S BEDROOM – back to reality…**

"What's that sweetie?" Ashlyn asked.

"…there is nothing like a dame." Little AJ said.

"Excuse me?" Ashlyn asked.

"You dance nice," Little AJ replied.

"Honey, I don't understand." Ashlyn stated. 

"Where's my mommy?" Little AJ asked Ashlyn.

"I'll go get her." Ashlyn smiled and got Harriet and Bud.

"Hey buddy how are you feeling?" Bud asked.

"Mommy, can we go to New York?" Little AJ asked.

"Sweetie, how do you know about New York?" Harriet asked confused.

"I know a lot about New York," Little AJ announced.

"Oh really? What exactly do you know?" Harriet asked.

"I know it's the Big Apple. I know you can get there by choo choo, I know there is a big hotel and I know it's a wonderful town and there's a park with skating and Miss Jenfer can throw something in the water and there are horse rides and I know if we all go there will be kisses!" Little AJ announced nodding his head. "Amen for NYC!"

The three adults stood there speechless.  They had no idea what he was talking about.  Little AJ smiled and laid back down.  He wasn't sure how it would happen but he knew they all had to go to New York City.  He closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Leaving the grownups stunned.

================================================================================================================================

Song List:

Anything You Can Do (Annie Get Your Gun) – Irving Berlin

Good Morning (Singin' In The Rain) Betty Comdan and Adolph Green

THE REAL SEQUEL TO SECRETS WILL BE OUT SOON!!!  I am almost done with most of it.


End file.
